


Boy Wonder

by Gooberforgubler80



Series: Boy Wonder [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Boy wonder, Criminal Minds Fanfiction, F/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform, bau, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:49:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gooberforgubler80/pseuds/Gooberforgubler80
Summary: You're a diner waitress, Spencer Reid is your best friend. When Maeve is killed, and he comes to you feeling completely lost, hopeless, he just so happens to find exactly what he needs within you.ON HOLD FOR NOW





	1. One

10 Weeks

It had been 10 weeks since Maeve was killed. It had also been 9 weeks and 6 days since your neighbor Spencer began coming over looking for comfort. He didn’t like the feeling of being alone with his thoughts, he told you the first night. Most nights he went back to his apartment to get some sleep but sometimes he’d crash in your guest bedroom. You could hear the sobs wracking his thin frame through the even thinner walls. You wanted to reach out, comfort him, but you couldn’t. Not right now at least. 

You had given Spencer a key after you found him sitting on the floor in front of your door waiting for you to return home from work one evening. Actually, it was the third time that week you’d found him there. Now when he comes over and you aren’t home, you usually find him curled up on the couch with your dog, Edgar. Spencer had suggested the name after you two became fast friends due to your mutual love of Edgar Allan Poe. Tonight was no different. 

You stumbled through the door at about 10pm, your shift as a diner waitress having ended an hour later than it should have. 

“Hey Spence,” you said toeing off your sneakers and taking in the form of the man on your couch, your dog on his lap, watching the latest documentary about Native Tribes in Africa. 

“Hi,” he mumbled not looking up. His eyes were sunken in and he looked thinner almost. 

“Pizza for dinner?” You questioned knowing he hadn’t eaten, the boy couldn’t cook and by the looks of it, he hadn’t ordered any take out either. 

“That’s fine, whatever you want, I’m not hungry,” came his sullen voice from the couch as you walked into the kitchen to grab the phone. 

“Spencer Reid, you need to eat!” You exclaimed firmly leaning forward on the half wall in your kitchen that looked into the living room. 

“Why should I eat? Maeve can’t.” Spencer said sadly as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. 

“Because Maeve wants you to be happy. She wants you to be healthy. She wants to know that you’re going to be okay. And it’ll be hard. But you’ll move on, Spence. I promise. I know Edgar here wouldn’t mind if you took him to the park sometime,” you said motioning to the slightly chubby corgi resting on Spencer’s lap, his ears perked up at the mention of ‘park’. 

“Not tonight, Ed,” Spencer half smiled and ruffled the dog’s fur “I guess you might be kinda right. It’s been 10 weeks,” Spencer added, looking up at you. 

“That’s the spirit, Spence,” you said, ruffling his long wavy hair with a giggle. 

“So what’s this I hear about pizza?” Spencer said grabbing your wrist gently and looking you in the eye. A jolt of electricity seemed to course through your whole body and suddenly you didn’t know where to look or what to say. 

“Uh um pizza. Yeah. I can order some. What do you want?” You sputtered out quickly pulling away from Spencer’s grasp. 

“The usual. Mushroom and Pepperoni” he said turning back to the TV and flipping to the latest Dr. Who episode. You cared more for books than TV but Spence was hurting so you didn’t really mind. Besides, you kind of liked having someone besides Edgar to come home to every night. Maybe….nah. It’s too soon, you thought, he just lost one girlfriend and you’re just his stupid waitress neighbor. 

The pizza arrived 30 minutes later, and you tipped the delivery boy, a skinny little kid named Chip as you closed the door. 

“Hey, Spence. Pizza,” you called into the living room. Setting the box on the counter, you reached up to grab some plates and felt a big hand on your waist as another long arm reached to the back of the cupboard and produced 2 plates. 

“Th-thanks, I didn’t even hear you come in,” you laughed as Spencer backed away to give you some room. 

“You know, you’re one of the only people in the whole world who calls me Spence. The only person who enjoys my facts, and the only person I consider one of my best friends,” he said finally making eye contact with you again. 

“Who doesn’t enjoy your facts, Spence? I know I’ll never shake hands with someone again, preferring instead to kiss them,” you smiled. “I’ll also keep in mind that the Allapattah neighborhood in Miami is named after the Native American word for alligator,” you added, as Spencer smiled, a whole smile, for the first time in weeks. 

“You remembered those?” He asked incredulously, looking down and turning a slight shade of pink. 

“Of course I did,” you answered “you know as well as I do that I’m a sucker for a good fun fact”

“No one ever remembers my facts, no one ever wants to hear my facts,” he said softly. 

“I do, Spence,” you said laying a hand on his arm, feeling the muscles under your fingers. They weren’t big but you thought they were perfect. 

“Let’s eat!” Spencer said suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over the two of you. 

**

30 minutes later and the two of you had completely demolished the pizza, your head on Spencer’s lap as you held your belly. 

“I’m so full,” you whined with a laugh as Spencer ran his hands through your hair. 

“Well, it’s probably the 4 pieces of pizza and 2 cans of coke you had, Y/N”

“Oh hush Boy Wonder,” you said playfully swatting his chest and giggling. 

“Boy Wonder? That’s a new one,” Spencer mused grabbing your wrist and holding your hand. 

“You know that humans and apes are the only species in the world to have a hand of fingers with an opposable thumb that helps us grab and hang onto things?” He added making eye contact with you again. 

“Oh yeah? So poor little Edgar can never pick anything up with his paws because he doesn’t have any thumbs?”

“That’s right, Girl Wonder”

You blushed softly, you almost had your bachelor’s in Sociology but you were nowhere near as learned as Spencer Reid was. No one was, you suspected. 

“I’m going to go to bed,” you said sitting up after a long silence “are you staying the night, Spence?” You questioned your companion. 

“If that’s alright. It’s been a rough day,” he said bending over the side of the couch to grab his go bag. 

“Well, good night, Boy Wonder. Sleep tight and don’t let the bed bugs bite,” you winked kissing the top of his head and starting down the hall to your room. 

“Good night, Girl Wonder. Sleep well,” he smiled walking into the guest room and shutting the door softly. 

Oh, Boy Wonder, you sure are something.


	2. Two

The next morning you awoke to a clatter echoing from your kitchen. Throwing on a robe you ran down the hall and were greeted by Spencer lying on the floor as Edgar mercilessly licked his face. 

“You did say kisses were cleaner than handshakes, Dr. Reid,” you offered a hand to your fallen friend with a smile. He gratefully took it and you helped him unfold his thin body from the floor. 

“I meant human kisses!” Spencer spluttered running a hand through his curls. 

“I know what you meant, Boy Wonder,” you said with a smile, placing a small kiss on his cheek. 

“Did you sleep okay last night?” You asked, pulling some cereal from the cupboard along with 2 bowls, 2 spoons and the milk from your fridge. 

“It was alright. I didn’t have any nightmares last night”

“Good! So, is therapy helping?” You pondered. 

“I think,” he replied “they aren’t totally gone but they’re less graphic than they were 10 weeks ago”

“I’m so proud of you Spence. So so proud,” you smiled pouring a bowl of cereal for the both of you. 

“Breakfast is served!” You said sliding the bowl across the counter as Spencer took a seat at the bar. 

You watched him as he picked up the paper and started to scan the pages. Your thoughts began to wander as you watched the boy wonder. The way his shirt clung to his body was delicious, and the way he licked and bit at his lower lip while he was reading the morning paper was almost sensuous. But no! You couldn’t be thinking about Spencer like this! He had just lost his girlfriend for Chrissakes, he wasn’t in any position to be thinking about being with anyone like that, especially you of all people! 

“You doing alright, Y/N?” Spencer’s voice floated through your daydream, startling you a bit. 

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine, I think I’m just sleep deprived. Working and going to school full time does that to a person,” You sighed with a soft smile. 

“That it does, Girl Wonder,” Spencer said standing up from his seat and crossing the small kitchen to wash out his bowl. 

“So, what do you want to do today? I don’t have work or class” You mused, leaning against the counter by Spencer. 

“I was going to go and visit Maeve today, if you’d like you can come with me,” he said, a hint of sadness lacing it’s way through his voice. 

“I’d love that, then we can go get lunch afterwards, my treat. Because, as I remember, Spence, you had a birthday last week.” You said with a smile. 

“Yeah, Yeah, I guess I did” he smiled sadly and put the bowl in the dishwasher. 

A few hours later and the two of you were leaving the cemetery together, Spencer still sniffling softly and wiping away stray tears.

“I don’t think you should go and visit Maeve anymore, “ you said once the two of you were buckled up inside the car.

“Why?” Spencer wondered, his voice sounding almost accusatory. It was like you were trying to tell a child that they weren’t allowed to have ice cream before dinner because it would spoil their meal. 

“Because it makes you regress into the Spencer you were 10 weeks ago. You can go see her, but maybe not every day. Maybe once a week or once every few weeks,” You said starting the slow drive out of the cemetery and on to the main road. 

“But I can’t just NOT see her! I loved her Y/N! She was my world, probably even my universe. She was the most beautiful girl in the world to me,” Spencer argued, his voice was sharp, something you had never experienced before and it kind of frightened you. 

“I know Spence, but I think it’s ruining your mental health,” You said reaching out to touch him, and sighing softly when he recoiled at your touch. 

“Just take me home,” Spencer huffed, folding his arms and staring straight out the window. 

The rest of the drive was silent, you didn’t mean to make him mad, you thought you were helping him out, but you guessed that was the last thing he perceived was happening.

Pulling into the apartment block’s parking lot 10 minutes later, you braced yourself for the barrage of words you expected Spencer to unleash on you.

“I’m sorry,” He said finally breaking the silence that had settled between the two of you. 

“It’s alright Spence, I was way out of line. Do you still want to go get something to eat?” You asked 

“Can you make some of that Spaghetti Bolognese that I love?” He asked, his eyes finally meeting yours. 

“Of course I can, Spencer,” You said opening the door and motioning for him to follow you. 

The two of you were greeted at the door by Edgar who smothered the two of you in kisses before you could get through the doorway. You looked back at Spencer knowing that some statistic had to be rolling through his head about how disgusting dog kisses were. 

“Come on Spence, I promise Edgar won’t bite, he loves you,” You said with a giggle picking the small dog off the tiled entryway. 

“It’s alright, did you know dog’s mout-“Spencer started before you cut him off, “I don’t want to hear it Spence.”

You put Edgar down and made your way into the small kitchen, your lanky companion following behind you.

“Do you want some help?” Spencer wondered. He knew you would say no, Everyone knew that he couldn’t cook. 

“You go rest, you can have a shower if you’d like and then you just lay down until dinner is ready,” You smiled, pecking Spencer on the cheek. 

A warmth spread through your body at the intimate contact, and you pulled away hastily turning to pull out some Spaghetti. 

“A-Alright, I’ll go shower,” Spencer said walking out of the kitchen. It felt like an eternity had passed before you heard the pipes squeak and the water turn on. You let out a breath that you had been holding in and began to focus on dinner.

You weren’t sure what was wrong with you, but you know that you wouldn’t have minded if Spencer would have just taken your face into his hands and kissed you right then and there. You were sure you were coming down with something, right? You told yourself when he moved in that you two were friends, nothing more. He was Spencer Reid, resident Boy Wonder and you were Y/N, resident diner waitress.


	3. Three

The next few weeks seemed to drag by. Spencer was called away on a case in San Antonio for 2 weeks and then as soon as the plane touched down, they were back in the air for another case that took the team to Seattle to track down a Green River Killer copycat. 

But the time apart was good, it gave you time to clear your head and try and put together what exactly was going on with you. While you still didn’t know, to say you felt refreshed and rejuvenated when Spencer finally opened your door 3 weeks later was an understatement. 

“Hey there,” Spencer said with a smile, setting his go bag down by the door. You weren’t really sure why the two of you weren’t roommates. He always came over when he got off work and in the last 3 months, he had only slept at his apartment for 3 days while you were working overtime at the diner and studying for finals. 

“Spence!” You shouted excitedly from the kitchen, you ran to greet him, jumping in his open arms and wrapping your legs around his waist. Edgar was on the floor sniffing around Spencer’s shoes, growling every so often at God knows what. 

“I take it I was sorely missed?” Spencer chuckled and lightly set you down on the floor, ruffling your hair with his hand. 

“Just a bit,” you blushed softly and smiled shyly at your lanky companion. 

“Dinner smells amazing!” Spencer said enthusiastically, kissing your head. 

“It’s your favorite, chili cheese fries with those beer battered fries you like,” You said smiling and turning to the pot of chili on the stove. 

“Do you mind if I go shower before dinner?” Spencer asked leaning against the doorway. 

“Not at all, Boy Wonder, be my guest” You said smiling ‘I’d prefer it if I was in there with you though,’ You thought as you watched Spencer disappear down the hall and into the bathroom.

——

Dinner was uneventful, it was obvious Spencer was stressed about the cases he had been on. The times he had a chance to call you, he sounded worn out. 

“You doing okay, Spencer?” You asked watching him push his food around his plate not taking his eyes off what was in front of him. 

“Y-Yeah, it was just a hard case. Children were involved,” He sighed sadly as he stood up, crossing the kitchen and placing his dishes in the sink. 

“Do you want some tea or some coffee?” You asked coming to stand by him and placing your dishes in the sink, running a hand up and down his back. 

“I think I’ll just go to bed, you okay if I stay here?” Spencer said, his eyes coming to meet yours. 

“S-Spence, if you want, to kind of relieve some stress, you could come into my room for a minute. I can give you a back rub and we can watch some Dr. Who, or I can read you from a new book of poetry I just got?” You offered, taking in the form of the downtrodden Doctor. 

“I’d like that a lot, Y/N, You know, you’re really kind to me,” Spencer added smiling softly, running a hand through his hair. 

“Go get changed and I’ll finish up in here, okay sweetheart?” You said, regretting the term of endearment as soon as it slipped through your lips. You silently prayed to every God you could think of that Spencer hadn’t heard that. 

Spencer walked into your room a few minutes later and you looked up, he looked even smaller than when he walked into your apartment that night. This job wore him ragged some days. 

“Come here,” You said softly, your hand patted the empty spot next to you in the bed. 

Spencer smiled and crawled into the bed beside you, laying his head on your lap and wrapping his arms around your waist. 

You felt a tingling sensation that started in your head and ran down to your toes, making them curl unconsciously. 

“You really are too kind to me,” Spencer mumbled as you ran your fingers through his curly locks. 

“It’s the least I could do for you, you’re my best friend, Spence,” You said with a smile, turning on the TV to the latest episode of Dr. Who, something you knew would always manage to cheer up Spencer. He sat up with a start as soon as he heard the theme music starting.

“My favorite!” He nearly squealed and you couldn’t help but giggle softly. 

“I kind of figured it would help cheer you up,” You said adjusting your pillows and pulling the blankets around you. 

“Here’s the remote,” You added handing the control off to Spencer and settling down to go to sleep. 

You didn’t realize how long it had been but when you awoke, the room was dark, the TV was off and you could hear the sound of someone breathing next to you. You were startled for a moment, reaching for the baseball bat you keep under your bed before a strong arm encircled you and pulled you close. 

“Mmmm,” you heard a soft sleepy moan in your ear. You almost gasped out loud at the realization that Spencer had fallen asleep beside you and was, unbeknownst to you, a sleep snuggler. 

You didn’t say anything, instead leaning into the doctor’s touch, surely he wouldn’t remember this little incident in the morning, you thought to yourself. You couldn’t help but notice just how firm and muscular his chest was, it was comforting. You wouldn’t mind falling asleep next to Spencer Reid more often.

A few hours later sunlight streamed through the crack in your curtains and you rolled over to see Spencer snoring softly beside you, his white shirt rumpled and pushed up revealing a slim, yet incredibly toned stomach. 

“Good Morning, Girl Wonder,” Spencer smiled sleepily and you couldn’t help yourself. 

You leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, one hand going to the side of his face. His arms looped around your waist and pulled you closer as he ran his tongue along your bottom lip, your tongues tangled in a sensual dance. But, then he pulled away all too soon.

“Is that how you usually wake up your friends who spend the night?” Spencer chuckled, amused and running a hand through his hair.

“Not usually,” You confessed with a blush, your hands played with the edge of your nightdress nervously, and you couldn’t bring yourself to make eye contact with Spencer. 

“Well, I didn’t mind it,” He added huskily, leaning closer and placing another chaste kiss on your lips. One that ignited your entire body and sent chills running down your spine at the same time. 

“Breakfast?” You chirped, breaking the silence that had fallen over the two of you and climbing off the large bed. You slid on an oversized robe and started walking down the hall.

“Do I get more of those kisses for dessert?” Spencer laughed, following you down the hall, finding you in the kitchen and encircling your waist from behind, placing a kiss on your neck.

“Down Boy,” You laughed, pushing him away gently. “Will you get some pancake mix out of the cabinet?” 

“Anything for you, Girl Wonder,” Spencer said handing you the box. 

You weren’t sure whether or not you had made a mistake kissing him. He didn’t seem to think so, but only time would tell.


	4. Four

It was four days before either one of you said anything about the kiss. Spencer had stayed at yours but in the guest room. Your bed felt bigger and emptier without Spencer in it with you.

It was one of those empty nights when you finally got frustrated and called out for the doctor in the dark.

“Spencer! Come here!” You shouted scooting over to make room for him. You heard the squeaking of the bed from the other side of the wall and in an instant, a lanky figure filled your door way.

“Y/N, is everything alright?” Spencer queried, one hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“We need to talk,” you said patting the empty space beside you. He complied and crawled under the blankets with you.

“Okay, go,” he said punctuating his sentence with a yawn.

“It’s about the kiss. I like you Spence, a lot. I know you just lost Maeve but I want to be there to love you and help you through it all,” you said, breathing a sigh of relief that that was finally off your chest.

Spencer flipped on the bedside lamp and studied your features for a moment. You bit your lip tentatively, wincing when you drew a little blood.

“I like you too, Y/N. I’m not in a habit of letting women I don’t like kiss me like you did,” he chuckled softly as a hand came to brush some of the blood from your lip.

“Can we go on a real date then? When you’re ready that is, I don’t want to rush you,” the words tumbled out of your mouth before you could stop to make sense of them.

“I’d like that,” he smiled at you softly “But, for now, I’m tired. I work in three hours and so I want a little more sleep,” Spencer added rolling over and turning off the light. You didn’t really want to tell him to go back to his own bed so you shuffled closer and he looped an arm around your shoulders.

“Goodnight, Spence,” you said sleepily.

“Goodnight, Y/N,” Spencer replied punctuating the statement with a small kiss on your head.

And that’s how the two of you fell back to sleep.

—

Two days later and you found yourself in your bathroom, carefully applying your makeup and curling your hair. Tonight was the night that you and Spencer were going on your first real date and you almost couldn’t contain the excitement bubbling inside of you.

“You almost ready?” Spencer called from outside the door. He told you to wear something nice, so you chose a red velour dress that accentuated your body in all the right places and paired it with some black stilettos.

“Just about,” you answered Spencer as you applied the finishing touches to your look. You secured a small gold necklace behind your neck and made sure it laid just so against your chest, glimmering in the light.

You took in one final breath, appraised your appearance and opened the door.

“Holy hell, you look amazing,” Spencer mused looking you over a few times before offering his arm to you.

“Well you don’t look too bad yourself, Dr. Reid,” you said taking his arm and admiring the dark blue suit and white button up he had chosen for the occasion. When he wanted to, the boy knew how to clean up nice. His hair however was still perfectly messy, the way you liked it.

“You ready to wow everyone at Antonio’s?” Spencer said opening the door and locking it behind you.

“Antonio’s? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you were trying to get into my pants tonight,” you laughed as Spencer helped you into the car and jogged around to the driver’s seat.

“Who’s to say I’m not,” he said with a wink, starting the car and making his way to the restaurant at the edge of town.

————

The two of you entered the dimly lit restaurant, your hand wrapped around Spencer’s arm. You couldn’t believe this was happening, you were on a real live date with Dr. Reid!

“2 for Reid,” Spencer said to the maître d. The two of you were whisked away to a table in a corner, the light from the candle in the center of the table illuminated Spencer’s face beautifully as he ordered a bottle of wine for you two.

“I think you dropped something,” Spencer said looking down at the floor. You followed his gaze but nothing was there.

“What?” You asked, utterly confused.

“Your jaw. Are you going to stare at me all night? Because 2 can play at that game,” Spencer chuckled softly and took one of your hands in his, gently kissing the back.

“Did Spencer Reid just make a joke?” You asked, a smile wiggled its way into your lips.

“I believe I did,” Spencer replied triumphantly. This was the most fun the two of you had had together in weeks, he was acting like Spencer again. Smiling, and making jokes-albeit terrible ones, this was the Spencer you had missed. The one who hadn’t been around for nearly 3 months.

“Well, you may have 3 PhDs but I don’t think any of them are in comedy,” you quipped with a wink. Taking a sip of your wine you carefully studied Spencer’s face, his hair was longer now, and you liked it that way. His eyes didn’t look so sunken in anymore, and he looked more alive.

“Good evening, my name is Vincent and I will be taking care of you two this evening. Is there something I can get started for you or are you ready to order?” The portly waiter interrupted your train of thought-rather a train of Spencer and you spluttered as your eyes scanned the menu quickly.

“A starter of the beet risotto with goat cheese and a main dish of seafood ravioli with the garlic and butter sauce for the both of us,” Spencer said folding his menu and handing it to the waiter. You mirrored his actions but your mouth was agape, you didn’t know Spencer could be so domineering and you kind of liked it.

45 minutes later, two plates demolished, a bottle of wine empty, and one bill paid and the two of you were on your way.

“That was amazing, Spence!” You gushed as he opened the car door.

“It was nothing, really. The amazing part was spending the night with you,” Spencer said, his eyes meeting yours as he cupped your face with one large hand and brought his lips down to meet yours.

You were stunned into place at first. But your arms found their way behind his neck and into his hair, drawing the lanky doctor closer to you as your tongues tangled in a sensual dance. Again, he pulled away much too soon and you groaned at the loss of contact.

“You never cease to amaze me with your kissing, Boy Wonder,” you smiled breathlessly and climbed into the car. He joined you a short minute later and kissed you softly before pulling out of the large parking lot.

The drive home seemed longer and it frustrated the both of you to no end. Finally after 20 minutes that felt like 90, you pulled up in front of the apartment block. Spencer helped you out and up to the apartment.

“Spencer..” you started as his eyes met yours.

“Yes?”

“What if we moved in together? Not like a couple, but you spend more time at mine anyways, you have a key, the and it’ll be easier for dates. And then when we do become a c-“ you were cut off by Spencer kissing you tenderly.

“I would love nothing more, roomie,” Spencer chuckled as he unlocked the door and led you inside.

The rest of the night was spent in your bed, talking and laughing. You took in the latest episode of Dr. Who and finished a bag of chips, washed down with a cheap beer from your fridge. You always imagined you’d fall in love with your best friend, you just never realized it would be Spencer.

The two of you finally fell asleep around 2am, your head on his chest, his arms looped around you. You couldn’t wait for him to move in and be your permanent snuggle buddy.


	5. Five

Two days had passed since your date with Spencer. He was finally all moved in, and you couldn’t be more excited to have a roommate. One thing that kept creeping to the forefront of your mind was the way Spencer took control in the restaurant. Not only when he coolly ordered for both of you, but the way he seemed to exude this sexy confidence as of late.

“Spence?” You asked one night as the two of you were lying in your bed. He had one of his headaches and asked to come lay in bed with you.

“Mmm, yeah?” Came the response from your companion.

“What was that in the restaurant? You were so domineering, and you’ve been really confident lately. It’s actually kinda sexy…” you said biting your lip softly.

“Sexy, hmm?” Spencer smirked and kissed you softly “Well, I’ve just been wanting to be more confident lately and so I figured I had to put effort into it,” he added.

“Well, it DEFINITELY looks good on you, Spence,” you smiled and kissed him again, moaning softly as he deepened the kiss slightly.

You pulled away and stared into his eyes, watching his eyes darken as he stared at you. He was gorgeous, his hair falling just so, and the small curve of a smile on his lips was to die for. Spencer followed your gaze and took your lips in another searing kiss, pulling you on top of him.

“No Spence-you’re not ready,” you mumbled in between feverish kisses. His hands traveling down to your ass and squeezing it gently before smacking it. The loud sound both startled you and turned you on.

“I think I’m ready, Y/N” Spencer whispered grinding your hips on his hardening bulge.

“No Spence,” you said a little more forcefully now and rolled off him going to lay beside him.

He looked angry, a fire flickered in his eyes and it was sexy almost. The way he took over and dominated you even slightly.

“I don’t want to rush things with you-us,” you whispered brushing some of Spencer’s hair back and kissing him softly.

“I know, and I appreciate that Y/N,” Spencer whispered back and pulled you closer. He was sexy and a big old teddy bear rolled into one. You weren’t sure how you got so lucky.

Before long, Spencer’s breathing told you he had fallen asleep and it wasn’t 10 minutes before you followed suit.

————

The next morning, Spencer was awake before you, and was watching some tacky daytime talk show with a cup of coffee. His bed head indicated he hadn’t been up long and you thought he was actually pretty cute.

“Good Morning Sleeping Beauty,” Spencer said looking down at you and kissing you gently. “Your coffee is on your nightstand. It’s fairly fresh-5 minutes or so,” Spencer added indicating to the steaming cup beside your bedside.

You took one sip and groaned at the hot liquid running down your throat. Coffee and Spencer were your two favorite things to wake up to.

“Maybe I’ll change my mind about having sex with you after all. That’s some damn good coffee,” You winked at Spencer and kissed him again, electricity coursed through your body. You weren’t sure if it was the coffee or the kissing but you liked it either way.

“Oh really now? Maybe I’ll make you coffee every day,” Spencer quipped back with a chuckle as you scrolled through your emails.

“What do you want to do today? I don’t work till 6,” You asked, sipping the coffee slowly, and reaching a hand down to entwine your fingers with Spencer’s. His hand squeezed yours gently and he smiled at you.

“Let’s make breakfast and spend the day together. I have a week of vacation and I plan on spending every minute I can with you,” Spencer smiled and leaned down to kiss you gently.

“That sounds amazing, Spence. But you and I both know you can’t cook worth a damn so how about we go to the diner down the road,” you suggested climbing out of bed and stretching, your top rode up a bit and you saw Spencer’s eyes travel the length of your body before swallowing thickly.

“Down Boy,” You laughed softly and walked around the bed to your closet pulling out a faded Pink Floyd shirt and some jeans. Spencer’s long arms encircled you from behind as he kissed your head before reaching around you and pulling out a sweater and some jeans. His clothing had started creeping into your closet and you didn’t really mind.

————

You finally got home from work around 3 am. Spencer was still wide awake in your bed, Edgar snoring softly in his lap.

“Hey you,” You whispered softly and kissed your companion.

“Hey gorgeous,” He smiled and gently moved Edgar off his lap and onto the floor. You swore that dog could sleep through a hurricane.

After a hot shower you padded down to the kitchen, the smell of fresh coffee drawing you. Spencer was pouring two cups, and handed you your cup as he nearly emptied the container you kept sugar in.

“Having some coffee with your sugar?” You smiled and added a few spoonfuls to your own cup and taking a sip.

“Well, you’re all the sugar I need,” Spencer winked at you as he stirred the sugar into his coffee as best he could.

“Oh, Dr. Reid, ever the charmer,” You smiled softly and boosted yourself onto the counter next to him.

“How was work?” Spencer asked. He knew you hated your job but you needed to pay rent somehow.

“It’s a job,” You sighed “Everyone was a total dick tonight, just a usual Sunday night though,” You rolled your eyes and took another sip of the dark liquid.

“You know, the FBI has an opening for a receptionist at Quantico. It’s a normal 9-5 job, they’ll let you go to school and finish your degree. But, best of all, I’ll get to see you every single day,” Spencer smiled at the offer.

“I’d really love that Spence. I bet the pay would be a hell of a lot better,” you laughed and pulled some cookies out of the cabinet next to your head.

“Oh, I see, that’s all you care about. The money, not seeing the sexiest man in the FBI every single day?” Spencer smirked as he came to stand between your legs and kiss your forehead.

“Oh Spencer Reid, you sure are something else,” You laughed softly and looped your arms around his neck kissing the tip of his nose.

“I like you, Y/N,” Spencer smiled and you couldn’t help but smile back.

“I like you too, Spence. I think I’ll like you for a long time,” You whispered back.


	6. Six

6 Months Later

 

It had been six months since Spencer moved in, six months since you took a job at Quantico and six months of pure bliss. You loved waking up next to Spencer every morning, his sleepy morning voice was up there with your favorite sounds in the world. You loved being able to leave work with him at night-well most nights. You had slowly taught him how to cook and he never ceased to surprise you at night with the simplest meals, but he was always so proud of himself and you couldn’t help but be happy for him.

 

“Y/N…” Spencer started, sliding next to you on the couch where you were studying for class, and put his head in your lap. You smiled down at your boyfriend and set your textbook on the table next to you.

 

“Yes, my lovely,” You crooned, leaning down and kissing him gently.

 

“Please stop studying and come to bed with me…” Spencer pleaded, his hazel eyes boring into your very soul.

 

“I caaaan’t,” You imitated the tone of voice Spencer used and laughed softly.

 

“I’ll take your finals for you, but only if you come to bed with me,” Spencer begged harder, his lips kissing and sucking softly on your neck. That damn boy.

 

“You can’t take my finals for me Spencer Reid,” You said and kissed him gently “I do want to go to bed though so carry me,” You held out your arms as your partner stood up and scooped you into his thin, yet incredibly strong arms.

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Spencer mumbled and laid you on the bed.

 

“You love me?” You asked propping yourself up on your elbows. You watched Spencer slide off his tie and begin to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Of course I do, Y/N,” Spencer said and kissed your head. You smiled at the tender gesture.

 

“Well good, because I love you too,” You smiled pulling off your clothes and pulling on your pajamas. A pair of Spencer’s old sweatpants and an old T-shirt of his.

 

“There’s really nothing sexier than you in my clothes,” Spencer crooned in your ear as his arms wrapped around your waist. You could feel him as he smiled against your neck.

 

“Are you trying to get into my pants, Dr. Reid?” You smirked and turned around, looping your arms around your boyfriend’s neck.

 

“Technically, they’re MY pants,” He chuckled softly “But yes,” He kissed you softly and lifted you up, your legs wrapped securely around his waist.

 

“I love you, Spence,” You mumbled between kisses. Spencer’s hands trailed up your sides and divested you of the clothing you were wearing. Your hands slowly moved to push his shirt off his shoulders and you pushed his pants and briefs down with your feet.

 

The lovemaking that night was slow and purposeful. No talking, neither of you cracked a joke that made the other laugh uncontrollably and ultimately ruin the mood. Only soft kisses and grunts or groans of appreciation. When both of you were well and truly orgasmed out, Spencer crawled under the sheets and pulled you close.

 

“I love you, my sweet,” Spencer whispered into your hair and kissed you before the two of you slipped off into a blissful sleep.

 

—————

 

The next morning you awoke about 8:00, it was a Sunday and you didn’t have to work. Luckily Spencer didn’t have a case so you could spend the day together. You lazed in bed for a few moments noting that Spencer wasn’t there but thinking he was in the bathroom or something. As you scrolled mindlessly through your phone, the door to your bedroom creaked open and Spencer entered. Breakfast was precariously perched on a tray, his tongue poking out of his mouth in concentration and you couldn’t help but laugh softly.

 

“Breakfast for my queen,” Spencer said setting the coffee on your nightstand and passing the tray to you. Sure it was toast and a bowl of oatmeal but it was the thought that mattered.

 

“You’re looking especially delicious this morning,” You said gesturing slightly to the apron that was tied dangerously low on Spencer’s waist. The curve of his bum highlighted by the sunlight streaming through your window. “Maybe more delicious than this breakfast,” You added taking a sip of the coffee.

 

“What was it you used to tell me? ‘Down, Boy’?” Spencer smirked and crossed his arms triumphantly.

 

“Wouldn’t it be ‘Down, Girl’?” You questioned “I am after all, a woman.”

 

The triumphant smirk fell from Spencer’s face as he spluttered to correct himself.

 

“Come here, Boy Wonder,” You held out your arms and pulled Spencer close, kissing him softly. “I want you to share this lovely breakfast with me,” You smiled as Spencer eagerly crawled back into bed with you. You knew the boy couldn’t say no to food, or naked breakfast in bed.

 

“Can we institute naked breakfast Sundays?” Spencer asked between bites of toast. He ran his free hand up and down your arm.

 

“I’d like that. I get to see more of that absolutely squeezable bum,” You laughed and leaned into his touch. “Can you read to me?” You asked knowing that not only couldn’t Spencer resist food, he couldn’t resist books.

 

“Sure, what do you want today?” Spencer pondered, walking over to the bookcase in your room, the only one in your room but one of many in the apartment.

 

“Tale of Two Cities?” You asked. You knew it was one of his favorites. He didn’t need the book to read it to you, but you both liked the feel of the book.

 

You set the remainder of your food on the nightstand and snuggled up to Spencer. He looped his arms around you and held the book in front of you both.

 

“It was the best of times, it was the worst of times,” Spencer started.

 

“I think right now, right here with you, is the best of times,” You smiled up at your companion and kissed him gently.

 

“I think you’re right, Girl Wonder,” Spencer smiled back and kissed your head before continuing on.

 

You didn’t think it could get much better than this.


	7. Seven

Spencer had been out on a case in Las Vegas for nearly a week, and to say you missed him like crazy was an absolute understatement. He would call you every night when he got back to his hotel despite being incredibly worn out. You also didn’t like going into work alone every day, you’d done it countless times in the course of your relationship with Spencer but it didn’t make it any easier.

 

One Monday morning you arrived at work and took the elevator up to the 4th floor. You had just graduated college, and taken a job with the Sex Crimes Unit of the FBI. You were on the same floor as the BAU and so you got to see Spencer often enough.

 

“Y/N, we need you in here. We have a case,” Your teammate Angela called across the bullpen as you entered your division. Setting your bags down you quickly walked into the conference room and sat at the large oak table with the rest of your team.

 

“Alright guys, this morning, I received a phone call from Aaron Hotchner, the Unit Chief of the BAU,” Your own Unit Chief Marissa started, “They are investigating a series of murdered pimps in the Las Vegas desert area and they need our help. As they were closing in on a suspect, they discovered what they believe to be a child sex trafficking ring. Since that is our area of expertise, Agent Hotchner has invited us to join them in Las Vegas to investigate. The BAU has lent us the use of their jet, so go home, pack ONE bag with necessities and meet us at the airport in an hour,” She finished and sat down.

 

You quickly rushed home and packed a bag and sped back to the hangar where the jet was housed. Normally it stayed with them, but Hotch had sent it back so that the SCU could get there quicker.

 

————

 

7 hours later, the team had landed and were being whisked away in government issued cars to the nearest police station. You were all given a case file and you spent the 20 minute drive poring over the details of the case. This was your job but it never got any easier, especially with children. You knew you wanted children with Spencer some day but days like this and cases like this made you seriously think about what you wanted.

 

“These are our latest victims. 55 year old, Thomas Cleary aka Daddy of the Desert. 48 year old Jacob Christofferson, and 58 year old Jacob Mills. They were all brutally beaten and murdered. Their genitals and rectal cavity were severely damaged. The child in question is 10 year old Maria Rodriguez. She was brought from Mexico but from what we could gather from her, there are more children and they’re all being sold off,” Agent Hotchner debriefed your team as soon as you walked into the station. You all stood up to go look into the child sex trafficking part of the investigation and as you were leaving you nearly bumped into the object of your affection, Dr. Spencer Reid.

 

“Hey beautiful,” Spencer cooed smiling down at you and hugging you. “What’re you doing here?” He asked.

 

“I work in SCU, you know that and Hotch thinks this is a cover for child sex trafficking,” you said kissing Spencer on the cheek gently. As unprofessional as it was, you couldn’t resist your handsome boyfriend you hadn’t seen in almost a week.

 

“Mmm that’s right,” Spencer nodded in agreement. Letting go of you but still holding on to your hand. You sure were grateful to have him here during a case like this.

 

————

That night, Spencer confessed to you he had pulled some strings and gotten you to double up with him. He had mentioned he had been doubling with Morgan all week and thought you were definitely the better roommate. You smiled as he finished up brushing his teeth for the night and you finished up your skincare routine having already brushed your teeth.

 

“What is it?” You asked when you and Spencer were finally in bed. His fingers trailing up and down your arm. You smiled and leaned into his touch.

 

“I just love you, a lot,” Spencer smiled. You could sense there was something else though. You were no profiler but you knew when your boyfriend had something on his mind.

 

“What is it, Spencer William Reid,” He broke eye contact at the mention of his middle name and you regretted it. Knowing he didn’t have a relationship with his father-also named William.

 

“Will you marry me?” Spencer finally made eye contact with you and then quickly looked back down.

 

“W-What?” You whispered. Stunned into place.

 

“Y/F/N, will you marry me?” Spencer clutched your hands in his.

 

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” You exclaimed kissing your now fiancé.

 

“I didn’t bring the ring with me, I didn’t know you were coming. But after dealing with this case I realized I couldn’t bear to spend another minute without you,” Spencer whispered against your lips.

 

“I love you so much Spencer Reid,” You smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.

 

“Ditto, Y/N. Ditto,” Spencer chuckled into your hair.

 

“Dr. And Mrs. Reid,” You whispered into the quietness that had fallen over you two. Spencer’s face was buried in your neck and you could feel him smile at the prospect of marrying you.

“You know there’s an average of 115,000 weddings in Las Vegas every year, and there’s over 50 venues to choose from-30 of which are stand alone chapels. Not unlike the famous Little White Chapel,” Spencer rambled. You kissed him gently to stop his rambling, although you’d grown to love it.

 

“We are not eloping, Spencer,” You smiled.

 

“Fine,” Spencer huffed jokingly before he smiled and pulled you closer “Seeing as we just got engaged and need to celebrate, can we do one thing in Vegas?” He questioned, making eye contact with you finally.

 

“Anything for you, Dr.” You purred, running your hands up his chest. You had a fairly good idea of what he wanted, based on the hardness that had suddenly grown between you.

 

“Oh fuck, good!” Spencer groaned, crawling on top of you and flipping off the bedside lamp. Neither of you were going to get much sleep.


End file.
